hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Scooby-Doo Show
The Scooby-Doo Show is the third incarnation of Scooby-Doo. It is the syndicated name for the Scooby-Doo segments from The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour, Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics, and Scooby's All-Stars. Despite the yearly changes in the way they were broadcast, the 1976–79 stretch of Scooby episodes represents, at three seasons, the longest-running format of the original show before the addition of Scrappy-Doo. The episodes from all three seasons have been rerun under the title The Scooby-Doo Show since 1980. Some episodes feature Scooby-Doo's cousin, Scooby-Dum. Every time he hears the word "clue", Scooby-Dum hums the first four notes of Beethoven's Fifth Symphony. Episodes Season 1 These episodes were produced as part of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour: # High Rise Hair Raiser # The Fiesta Host Is an Aztec Ghost # The Gruesome Game of the Gator Ghoul # Watt a Shocking Ghost # The Headless Horseman of Halloween # Scared a Lot in Camelot # The Harum Scarum Sanitarium # The No-Face Zombie Chase Case # Mamba Wamba and the Voodoo Hoodoo # A Frightened Hound Meets Demons Underground # A Bum Steer for Scooby # There's a Demon Shark in the Foggy Dark # Scooby-Doo, Where's the Crew? # The Ghost That Sacked the Quarterback # The Ghost of the Bad Humor Man # The Spirits of '76 # Jeepers, It's the Jaguaro! Season 2 These episodes were produced as part of Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics: # The Curse of Viking Lake # Vampire Bats and Scaredy Cats # Hang in There, Scooby-Doo # The Creepy Heap from the Deep # The Chiller Diller Movie Thriller # The Spooky Case of the Grand Prix Race # The Ozark Witch Switch # The Creepy Cruise Season 3 These episodes were produced as part of Scooby's All-Stars: # Watch Out! The Willawaw # A Creepy Tangle in the Bermuda Triangle # A Scary Night with a Snow Beast Fright # To Switch a Witch # The Tar Monster # A Highland Fling with a Monstrous Thing # The Creepy Case of Old Iron Face # Jeepers, It's the Jaguaro! # Make a Beeline Away from That Feline # The Creepy Creature of Vulture's Claw # The Diabolical Disc Demon # Scooby's Chinese Fortune Kooky Caper # A Menace in Venice # Don't Go Near the Fortress of Fear # The Warlock of Wimbledon # The Beast Is Awake in Bottomless Lake Voice Cast * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers * Don Messick as Scooby-Doo * Heather North as Daphne Blake * Pat Stevens as Velma Dinkley * Frank Welker as Fred Jones Credits * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Director: Charles A. Nichols * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Storyboard Direction: Jan Green, Cullen Houghtaling, Don Sheppard, Paul Sommer * Recording Director: Alex Lovy * Story Editor: Ray Parker * Story: Larz Bourne, Haskell Barkin, Dick Conway, Tom Dagenais, Willie Gilbert, Tony DiMarco, Duane Poole, Dave Ketchum, Norman Maurer, Dick Robbins, Dalton Sandifer * Voices: Bob Holt, Mickey Dolenz, Allan Melvin, Linda Hutson, Casey Kasem, Virginia Gregg, Don Messick, Hettie Lynn Hurtes, Pat Stevens, Shirley Mitchell, Janet Waldo, Heather North, Alan Oppenheimer, John Stephenson, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker * Production Design: Bob Singer * Character Design: Alex Toth * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Graphics: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Layout: Mike Arens, Owen Fitzgerald, Hak Ficq, C.L. Hartman, Jack Huber, Alex Ignatiev, Ray Jacobs, Ziggy Jablecki, Tony Rivera, Homer Jonas, Jim Mueller, Warren Marshall, Tony Sgroi, Steve Nakagawa, Terry Slade, Bob Singer, Linda Rowley, Adam Szwejkowski, Wendell Washer, Al Wilson, George Wheeler * Unit Director: Bill Keil * Animation: Ed Barge, O.E. Callahan, Bob Goe, Lars Calonius, Bill Hutten, Rudy Cataldi, Tony Love, Steve Clark, Hugh Fraser, Bob Hathcock, Jerry Hathcock, Volus Jones, Ken Muse, Margaret Nichols, Rod Parkes, Don Patterson, Veve Risto, Morey Reden, Jay Sarbry, Ed Soloman, Xenia, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Carlo Vinci, Russ Von Neida * Backgrounds: Fernando Arce, Dennis Durrell, Al Gmuer, Richard Khim, Fernando Montealegre, Marilyn Shimokochi, Dennis Venizelos * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Checking and Scene Planning: Evelyn Sherwood * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Billie Kerns * Xerography: Star Wirth * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editor: Chip Yaras * Music Editors: Larry Cowan, Pat Foley, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Richard Allen, Tom Gleason, Terry Moore * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, Norman Stainback, Roy Wade * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1976 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * RCA Sound Recording External Links * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/S/The_Scooby-Doo_047_Dynomutt_Hour/Scooby-Doo/ The Scooby-Doo Show] at the Big Cartoon Database Category:Article stubs Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:ABC shows Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Scooby-Doo television series Category:The Scooby-Doo Show Category:The Funtastic Index